bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Clawson
|nickname= |Season=15 (US) |Place=3rd |Votes= 5 |Votestowin= |Alliances=The Moving Company The Exterminators |Loyalties=Andy Herren Howard Overby GinaMarie Zimmerman |HOHs= 1 (Week 11) |Nominations= 9 (Weeks 3, 5, 6, Day 49, Weeks 7, 8, 10, Day 83 & Week 12) |Vetos= 1 (Week 5) |Days=90 |OtherPrizes=Trip to the Bahamas $10,000 |Currently= Jury Member |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = SpencerBClawson |YoutubeUserName = c/ontheblockpod/featured |birthdate = |hometown = Conway, AR|occupation = Train Conductor|Currently1 = Jury Member}} was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 15''. In the beginning, Spencer aligned with The Moving Company alliance. After it crumbled, he remained loyal to fellow ally, Howard. Unfortunately, Howard was evicted early on. After his ally's eviction, Spencer played a quieter game, repeatedly serving as a pawn. Clawson set a new record for most times being nominated in a single season with nine; however, this record brought him to the final three where Andy Herren cast the sole vote to evict him, making him the ninth and final member of the jury. This record would later be broken by Victoria Rafaeli. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Spencer Clawson Age: 31 Hometown: Conway, Ark. Occupation: Railroad Conductor Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Mouthy, opinionated and chill. Favorite Activities: Watching TV and renovating my other house. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Being away from my dogs and trying to play my way through the game, the stress and the mental gymnastics you have to put forward to get through this thing. Why will you make a great houseguest?: I'm highly competitive, assertive, very funny but I'm also polarizing. People tend to either really like me or not like me. I feel like I'm very easy to get along with as long as I'm doing what I want to be doing. I understand that Big Brother is a very complicated game and I'll be laying ground work from the very beginning to get me through to the very end. Being from Arkansas I've got a real laid back personality and people are drawn to me. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? I liked James from season 6 and all-stars and Enzo the most. I like Chima the least. What are you afraid of? I don’t have any phobias. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Getting my job at the railroad on my own merit. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…'''A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor. '''What would you take into the house and why? Picture of my dog Murdock because I love him, a good coat because I get cold easily and some Twix. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I’d think it was awesome.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214674/ Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History *Note: Spencer was nominated by the MVP in Week 3. HOH History Post Big Brother * Spencer attended Aaryn Gries' wedding in May of 2015.http://www.tmz.com/2015/05/10/aaryn-gries-married-wedding-big-brother-photos-racist/ * On March 21, 2018, Spencer appeared on The Taran Show to take about his life after Big Brother 15. Trivia * He was the first HouseGuest to survive (Post-Veto) nomination by the MVP. * Spencer holds the male record of most times nominated for eviction in one season; he was nominated nine times in BB15. ** Spencer originally held the record for most nominations in a single season until it was broken by Victoria Rafaeli in Season 16. * Spencer is one of nine American houseguests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction yet still survive, the others being Jameka Cameron, Jerry McDonald, Victoria Rafaeli, Michelle Meyer, Matthew Clines, Kevin Schlehuber, Marissa Jaret Winokur and Sam Bledsoe. * Spencer was the last remaining HouseGuest to win HOH in Season 15. ** Spencer is the first HouseGuest to become the 13th HOH that wasn't the final HOH competition. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place